The new HumanAnimatronic
by AnimeSamagirl
Summary: A brand new animatronic joins the FNAF crew will she fit in? Will her human attributes get in,the way?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One night before a night guard was hired a new animatronic was coming to the pizzaria. " Freddy when do you think the new animatronic is gonna get here?" Bonnie asked. " She should be here any minute now Bonnie, just be patient," Freddy said. *knock* *knock* *knock* There were knocks on the pizzaria's doors. Freddy got off the stage and went to answer the door.

When Freddy opened the door there was a fox girl standing in front of the door. " Is this Freddy Fazbears Pizza?" She asked. " Yes, this is Freddy Fazbears Pizza, are you the new animatronic?" He asked. "Yes i am the new animatronic," The girl said."Come on in," Freddy said.

The fox girl walked inside to be greeted by Bonnie."Hi i'm Bonnie," He said."My name is Lizzie," the fox girl said.Bonnie. looked at her and realized she looked more human than animatronic. "Hey Lizzie are you half human?" Bonnie asked.Lizzie looked at him and walked away.

Lizzie,walked around and while she was walking around she found Pirates Cove. Lizzie walked over to the curtain and opened it. When Lizzie stepped inside she saw a red fox sitting on the floor. The fox looked up and said," W-well hello th-there, my na-name is Fo-Foxy." " Well hello Foxy my name is Lizzie."

"So lassy wh-what brought y-you here?" Foxy asked. "Well i was,just wandering around," She replied. " I was wondering something," Lizzie said. " Wh-what would th-that be?" Foxy asked." Why are you in this room by your self?" Lizzie asked." Well li-like the si-sign out th-there says i a-am out of or-order," Foxy said."Oh."

" It's ok i a-am used t-to it b-by now," Foxy said while giving her a grin. Lizzie started having flash backs from her old pizzaria." Lizzie, Li-Lizzie, you o-ok la-lassy," Foxy asked. Lizzie snapped back to reality and said," Y-yeah i'm fine." Lizzie said her goodbyes to Foxy and left pirates cove.

 **[End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Interference With The Humanoid Side

**Chapter 2**

 **After Lizzie left Pirates cove she decided to go find where her room was located. Lizzie walked past the Main Room, past a Party Room and down a few hallways.After walking for about 15 minutes Lizzie found a sign that said " Lizzie's Room." Lizzie opened the door and walked inside. When she walked inside there was nothing but a bed and a vanity.**

 **Lizzie shut the door and walked over to the bed. There was a key on the bed with a label that said "Bedroom Key."** **Lizzie picked up the key and walked over to the door and locked it. Lizzie started to feel light headed. She began to hilucinate, and her metal skin turned to human flesh.**

 **Lizzie calasped on the ground making a loud thump. Lizzie's room was right in front of Puppet's Room, Puppet heard,the thump and walked out of his room.** **Puppet knocked on Lizzie's door. " Hello, everything ok in there?" Puppet yelled into the door. Nothing but silence filled the hallway after Puppet said that.**

 **Puppet knocked on the door again. Nobody answered the door.** **Puppet was the one who gave her the room key so he had a spare in his room in case she lost hers. Puppet went back in his room and grabbed the spare key. He walked out** **of his room and to Lizzie's.**

 **He inserted the key in the lock and turned. The lock clicked as it unlocked. Puppet opened the door and walked inside. As he walked inside he saw Lizzie on the ground. " Freddy, Bonnie come quick!" Puppet yelled.**

 **Both Bonnie and Freddy came to Lizzie's room as fast as possible.** **"What happened!?" Bonnie and Freddy said syncranized."It's Lizzie i heard a thud come from her room so i came to check on her and she was on the ground." Puppet walked up to her and touched her arm. Her arm felt like flesh, human flesh.**

 **"She-she is half human," Puppet said.** **Bonnie and Freddy looked at each with a surprised face. Lizzie started to wake up. "Ugh what happened." " Shes awake!," Puppet shouted.**

 **Lizzie,Bonnie, Freddy,and Puppet were all staring at each other.** **"S-so you're half human," Puppet said." Y-yeah." Lizzie touched her face. "I- i'm sorry its just sometimes my human side comes out and my ears and tail become actual ears and tail, and my metal skin becomes actual flesh," She said with a quiet tone." "Its ok, you have a mystical side of you and you should embrace that side," Puppet said trying to comfort her.**

 **Tears were forming in Lizzies eyes, as she began to cry. ' Shhhhh it's ok,' Puppet whispered to her. Lizzie stoped crying and fell asleep. Puppet put his hand on her forhead. Lizzie's head was burning up. ' Freddy I think Lizzie has a fever.'**

 **Freddy nodded and ran to the kitchen. A few minutes later Freddy came back with a bucket of water and a rag. Freddy hamded it to Puppet. He began to put the rag in the bucket of water, he then removed the extra water in the rag and put it on her forhead. Puppet picked Lizzie up and put her on her bed.He kissed he on the cheek and ushered Bonnie and Freddy out of her room.**

 **Puppet then walked out of her room and shut the door as quietly as possible. Puppet returned to his room and locked the door behind him. Bonnie and Freddy returned to the stage and started explaining to Chica why they were gone for so long.**

 **[End Of Chapter 2]**


	3. Fallen For You

**_Chapter 3_**.

It was 12:01 and Lizzie was sitting in her room. She was reading a nice book, called " The Life Beyond Fixing." This was the day the pizzeria got a new nightguard. There was a knock on her door." Lizzie you in there?" Puppet called out.

" Uh yeah what do you need Puppet?" She asked. " Um there is a bit of a problem," he replied." What kind of problem," she asked." Well um Freddy and Toy freddy got into a performance fight," he said. " Why?!" Lizzie asked.

" Apperently Toy Freddy got updated and he challened Freddy," He said." I've got to see this," Lizzie said running to the door. Lizzie opened the door and Puppet was standing in front of it. There faces were really close to each other, Lizzie could feel Puppets breath.

Puppet and Lizzie were both blushing bright red. " U-uh l-lets go," Lizzie said breaking the silence. Puppet and Lizzie walked down the hallway, into the main room. Freddy and Toy Freddy were having a dance off. From Lizzies perspective Freddy was losing, and Toy Freddy was winning. Lizzie was in awe cause, shes never seen a dance battle before.

Puppet didn't watch the dance off, his eyes were on Lizzie. Puppet thought to himself (" why do i feel like this, i-i can't take my eyes of her, am i in love?!?,") Li-ie was dancing along with the music and watching the dance off. 1 hour later the dance off was over. Freddy just barly managed to pull into the lead and win.

Toy Freddy stomped off, ticked off because he didn't win. " That was awesome Freddy," Lizzie said running over to the stage. " Thanks Lizzie," Freddy said as he gave her a smile. Puppet walked over to the stage. " Good job Freddy," Puppet said. " Thanks Puppet, Freddy said giving Puppet a hand shake.

Bonnie walked over to Lizzie. " Hi, Lizzie didn't expect ya to come out here to watch the dance off," He said to lizzie, blushing a little." Well why wouldn't i want to come watch," She replied smiling. Puppet looked at Bonnie with a glare. Bonnie gave Puppet the same glare.

Both Puppet and Bonnie loved Lizzie and wanted her to be theirs. " Hey, Lizzie can you come into the kitchen for a minute?!," Chica shouted from the kitchen. " Ok, i'm coming Chica," Lizzie shouted back. Lizzie ran over to the kitchen and started talking to Chica. Puppet looked at Bonnie.

" Bonnie, Lizzie is going to be mine," Puplet said in an angry tone of voice." NO Puppet, Lizzie is mine you can't have her," Bonnie said ticked off. " Bonnie you cheated on Toy Chica, i highly doubt you can maintain a relationship with Lizzie if you end up breaking her heart in the end," Puppet said. Bonnie had no response.

Freddy had already left to go see Golden Freddy, so he didn't here there conversation. Bonnie walked away and went back stage. Puppet walked over to the kitchen doors and waited for Lizzie.

 ** _~End Of Chapter 3~_**

Author Note: I would like to thank ReaperTheFoxOfWisdom for supporting me. I hope you enjoyed this chpater and countine to support me, i promise i won't let you down.


	4. The Battle For Love

Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry i haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I have a lot of projects and school work that i have barly had time to write. Heres the good thing, right now i'm on winter break so yeah. Thats all for now enjoy the chapter.

 ** _~Chapter 4~_**

Lizzie walks out of the kitchen and sees Puppet. " Hi Puppet, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked. Puppet looks at her and says, " I was waiting for you." Lizzie gives Puppet a smile and begins to walk over to him. About half way to Pupprt she stops in her tracks. " Lizzie are you ok?" Puppet asks concernded.

Lizzie stands there not responding. Her ears begin twitching and her tail starts moving slowly. " Lizzie, earth to Lizzie!" Puppet says walking closer. Puppet puts a hand on her shoulder and screams," LIZZIE!" Lizzie jumps indicating that she snapped out of it. Just as Puppet had done that Bonnie came.

Bonnie glared at Puppet and then looked over to Lizzie. Lizzie was shaking and making a little whimper noise. Bonnie walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder,trying to comfort her. Puppet pulled out a piece of paper and walked over to Bonnie and Lizzie. Puppet tapped Bonnies shoulder and put the paper in front of him.

Bonnie agresivly took the piece of paper and began to read it. The paper said,~" Meet me at the main stage at 12:00 am."~

Bonnie turned around to see that Puppet was gone. Bonnie put the piece of paper in his pocket, then escorted Lizzie back to her room. After escorting Lizzie back to her room, Bonnie wenr to the main stage and waited for 12:00am.

~ ** _12:00am~_** Puppet arrives at the Main Stage and sees Bonnie sitting down waiting for him. " So what do you want Puppet?" Bonnie asked. " To give you a piece of my mind," Puppet replies, then slaps Bonnies face." Oww! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Bonnie screams. " For getting way to close to Lizzie," he responds.

They both begin to beat eachother up. Both of them get horrible and grusome injurires. The battle is way to grusome to explain. Lizzie walks into the room with the Main Stage. Lizze sees the two fighting and standa there in horror.

Bonnie and Puppet look over and see Lizzie standing there in complete horror. " L-lizzie," Puppet and Bonnie exclaimed. Lizzie ran out of the room as fast as possible and locked herself in her room. Puppet an Bonnie stopped fighting and sat in there dark pool of shame.


End file.
